


Perte de contrôle

by Garance



Series: StarWarsShot [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Forced Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Poe essayait de lutter contre Kylo Ren, il n'avait pas prévu de connaître l'homme sous le masque.





	Perte de contrôle

Perte de contrôle

  
Non, non, non... Poe perdait le contrôle de son corps, Kylo Ren l'épuisait grâce à sa Force, il allait bientôt révéler des informations cruciales si ça continuait. Une voix dans sa tête lui souffla ''Où est la carte ?'', il ne devait rien dire, il devait protéger la Résistance et BB-8. Poe, comme réponse, fit un sourire narquois et ne dit rien. Ce geste fut mal pris alors qu'un coup de poing fut envoyé dans son estomac, il cracha une gerbe de sang alors qu'un sabre laser s'activa juste à côté de sa tempe. Poe sentit de la sueur couler deux fois plus sur son corps, mais le pire était que ses forces l'abandonnaient totalement et le laissaient à la merci de Kylo Ren. Ce dernier retira son casque, dévoilant quelqu'un qu'il connaissait avec un sale sourire.

  
''Ben...'' Il réussit à murmurer

  
Mais avant que Poe ne puisse dire plus, Kylo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les écrasant et coupant net sa respiration. Poe se noyait sans énergie, alors que la bouche se retira, il reprit de l'air et avoua tout ce qu'il savait.

  
Fin


End file.
